Custom:LEGO Marvel Avengers: The Infinity War
LEGO Marvel Avengers: The Infinity War is a video game created by User:JohnnyThePorg. It is the sequel to LEGO Marvel's Avengers. Take Note Please do not edit or delete this page unless you are the admin or the owner of Brickipedia. Description As the LEGO Marvel Avengers Saga continues, a new threat arrives! Thanos and his children are coming to steal the Infinity Stones in order to wipe out half of humanity! With the Avengers being divided, they need some help of new heroes and friends in order to stop Thanos and his children! Also collect DLC Packs to truly experience this game to its fullest! Story This game re-tells the story about Captain America: Civil War, Thor: Ragnarok, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, and Avengers: Endgame. Voice Cast Archive Voice Cast * Chris Evans - Captain America/Steve Rogers * Anthony Mackie - Falcon/Sam Wilson * Sebastian Stan - Winter Soldier/White Wolf/Bucky Barnes * Emily VanCamp - Sharon Carter * Daniel Brühl - Helmut Zemo * Frank Grillo - Crossbones/Brock Rumlow * William Hurt - Thaddeus Ross * Martin Freeman - Everett Ross * Brie Larson - Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers/Vers * Robert Downey Jr. - Iron Man/Tony Stark * John Slattery - Howard Stark * Hope Davis - Maria Stark * Don Cheadle - War Machine/Col. James Rhodes * Jon Favreau - Happy Hogan * Gwyneth Paltrow - Rescue/Pepper Potts * Tom Holland - Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Marisa Tomei - May Parker * Jacob Batalon - Ned Leeds * Benedict Cumberbatch - Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange * Benedict Wong - Wong * Scarlett Johansson - Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff * Jeremy Renner - Hawkeye/Ronin/Clint Barton * Mark Ruffalo - Hulk/Bruce Banner * Lou Ferrigno - Hulk * Chris Hemsworth - Thor Odinson * Tom Hiddleston - Loki Laufeyson * Anthony Hopkins - Odin Borson * Tessa Thompson - Valkyrie/Brunnhilde * Cate Blanchett - Hela Odinson * Idris Elba - Heimdall * Karl Urban - The Executioner/Skurge * Jeff Goldblum - Grandmaster * Benecio Del Toro - The Collector * Taika Waititi - Korg * Clancy Brown - Surtur * Chris Pratt - Star-Lord/Peter Quill * Zoe Saldana - Gamora * Dave Batista - Drax The Destroyer * Bradley Cooper - Rocket Raccoon * Vin Diesel - Groot * Pom Klementieff - Mantis * Karen Gillan - Nebula * Josh Brolin - Thanos * Terry Notary - Cull Obsidian * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor - Ebony Maw * Carrie Coon - Proxima Midnight * Michael Shaw - Corvus Glaive * Paul Rudd - Ant-Man/Scott Lang * Paul Bettany - Vision * Elizabeth Olsen - Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff * Chadwick Boseman - Black Panther/T'Challa * John Kani - T'Chaka * Letitia Wright - Shuri * Winston Duke - M'Baku * Danai Gurira - Okoye * Peter Dinklage - Eitri * Stan Lee - (Himself) Soundtracks * Rubberband Man - The Spinners Characters Available Characters Unlockable Characters DLC Characters Spider-Man DLC Pack Falcon And The Winter Soldier Pack What If? DLC Pack Hawkeye DLC Pack WandaVision DLC Pack Black Widow DLC Pack Vehicles Levels Story Levels DLC Story Levels Rate What can you say about this LEGO Marvel Avengers custom video game? Amazing Good Bad Horrible Category:Custom Video Games